Superstar
by Rinoa83
Summary: Candy es una adolescente loca por los actores de la película de moda. Durante su trabajo tendrá ocasión de acercarse a ellos, pero la realidad casi siempre supera a la ficción.


Superstar

Por Esther (Rinoa)

Aún no me lo podía creer cuando me lo dijo Annie - ¡El reparto al completo de la nueva peli de moda "Vampiros X" iba a llegar a nuestra ciudad! ¡Wow!-. Yo estaba de los nervios por ver al mejor actor del mundo. Es que me moría por tenerlo cerca y me pasaba las horas soñando despierta en mi habitación mirando todas sus fotografías, viendo sus películas y buscando en Internet cualquier noticia acerca de él. Terence Grandchester era el actor más joven y deseado del momento, no era para menos con su 1,75 de altura y esos ojos verdes que quitaban el hipo. Todo en él era tan perfecto… y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad para tenerlo a pocos metros de mí, o por lo menos eso esperaba yo…

Por suerte iban a llegar dentro de muy poco al hotel donde estábamos trabajando y eso me daría un poco más de ventaja sobre las otras; aunque estaba el problema de los guardaespaldas y lo más probable es que me pusieran de patitas en la calle por molestar a uno de nuestros clientes, pero ¡valía la pena! No podía dejar de dar saltos de alegría como una loca por toda la habitación; hasta mi madre me tuvo que llamar la atención para que dejara de armar tanto ruido.

Los días siguientes fueron un auténtico caos en el trabajo, pues todas las chicas del servicio no parábamos de comentar entre nosotras la inminente llegada de los actores; además de preparar la recepción y el salón de actos donde darían la rueda de prensa para promocionar el film, claro.

Mi cometido era bien sencillo, tenía que servir las mesas en el restaurante del hotel. Yo esperaba con ansias poder servir personalmente la mesa de mi amado Terry y que éste se dirigiera a mí. ¡Ayyy era tan bonito soñar despierta!, que más de una vez estuve a punto de tirar la jarra de agua encima de los pobres comensales que veían con horror como se tambaleaba ésta por encima de sus cabezas. Pero por suerte reaccioné a tiempo para que no me despidieran y me concentré lo más que pude en mi trabajo. No fue fácil pero lo logré y pude ir a casa a cambiarme para salir con Annie de compras.

Ella tenía más suerte que yo, pues tendría que estar presente en la rueda de prensa por si necesitaban algo. Siempre había sido la más discreta de todas nosotras y se le auguraba un buen porvenir en el mundillo de la hostelería. Estudiaba actualmente idiomas y se le daba muy bien, seguro que pronto la ascenderían. En cambio yo… no sabía qué hacer después de las clases del insti, a parte de sacar algún dinerillo extra para poder pagarme la universidad al graduarme. Por ahora no había acumulado una fortuna y temía que no pudiera ir a una gran facultad, pero eso no era lo más importante que ocurría en mi vida. Todo mi mundo giraba esa semana en torno a un único pensamiento. Terry.

Annie me miró con cara rara mientras sostenía entre sus manos un vestido de color azul eléctrico bastante escotado pero muy a la moda. Yo parpadee repetidas veces intentando entender qué ocurría.

No me digas que sigues pensando en ese actor. Candy eres increíble – dijo con los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué es lo que quería que hiciese? No todos los días podías tener delante de tus narices al chico que protagoniza tus sueños. Sonreí lo más que pude antes de contestar.

En verdad…yo… -me ruboricé ¡qué demonios!- Sí, pero no lo puedo evitar. Pero es que ya lo viste en esa película, ¿recuerdas? Se veía tan sexy de negro, con esos ojos penetrantes mirando hacia la pantalla… ¡Parecía que se dirigiera a mí! –jadee.

No digas tonterías- dijo mirándose al espejo-; los chicos como él no se fijan en chicas como nosotras.

¿Qué quieres decir?

¡Ay Candy! No quiero que te ilusiones tontamente con un chico con el que no tienes ningún futuro. Miles de chicas suspiran por él a cada momento, pero pienso que sólo le interesan las mujeres que son modelos, ricas y sin seso.

Puede que tengas razón.

La verdad es que Annie era muy madura para su edad y siempre me daba buenos consejos pero… aquello era una distracción sana. Yo sabía perfectamente que era una utopía que un actor famoso se enamorase de mí.

Mientras buscaba entre la ropa, me puse a pensar en si Annie alguna vez tuvo ilusión por algo. Siempre se la veía tan concentrada y tan correcta que parecía una autómata. Yo en cambio era todo lo contrario. Era "Antoñita la fantástica" y vivía en mi mundo de ilusión y fantasía. Suspiré pesadamente al comprender que era caso perdido el querer pretender ser alguien para Terry y me concentré en pasarla bien en compañía de Annie.

Y por fin llegó el gran día.

Si los días anteriores habían sido un caos, aquello era la hecatombe. Miles de fans se agolpaban a las puertas del hotel con pancartas y todas gritaban a pleno pulmón el nombre de su actor favorito.

Nos llamaron a todos para recibir a las celebridades en la recepción y yo sentía que las piernas me flaqueaban, el pulso se me aceleraba y que pronto sufriría de un colapso nervioso al ver entrar por esas puertas a mi amado Terry. No era la única que estaba en ese estado, pues más de una chica, bien del servicio bien de los huéspedes, se sentía igualita a mí. Todas contuvimos la respiración al sentir intensificar los gritos allá fuera y ver como varios hombres vestidos de traje negro escoltaban a los actores. Era mejor de lo que había soñado, todos tenían una cara divina y unos cuerpos diez. Los chicos y las chicas derramaban glamour a su paso y saludaban a todos sonrientes. Entre ellos se encontraban la protagonista femenina: Susana Marlowe con un tipo envidiable: alta, rubia, esbelta y grácil. Era como la había descrito Annie, una chica hecha para Terry.

Después había otros actores menos conocidos pero que estaban despegando poco a poco en el mundo del espectáculo. Conocía algunos de sus nombres como por ejemplo a Alistear Cornwell, un chico bastante original de pelo negro revuelto, con gafas y bastante simpático con sus fans.

Luego le seguía su hermano Archibald que era muy atractivo, con su melenita dorada y unas pestañas que quitaban el sentido. También estaba ese otro… ¿William Andrew? A parte de tener buen tipo y una cara de ensueño no mostraba bastante entusiasmo por los que le rodeaban. La verdad no me dio muy buena impresión al verlo. Parecía apático e introvertido, caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, encorvado y con la mirada baja. Para ser actor no estaba muy entregado a sus admiradoras, pues no se paró ni una sola vez a mirarlas o firmar autógrafos.

Y por fin llegó él. Poco más y me desmayo allí mismo. Terry estaba increíblemente guapo con una camisa entre abierta de color plateado y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Su sonrisa era aún más fascinante en persona que en la pantalla del cine. ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado poder pedir un autógrafo!, pero el deber era el deber y todas tuvimos que ir a ocupar nuestros respectivos puestos. Suspiraba tontamente pensando en qué estarían diciendo en aquel salón que estaba a pocos metros de mí. ¡Diantres!, quería ver cómo bromeaban con la prensa y las preguntas que les harían, pero abandonar mi sitio sería mi perdición y por nada del mundo debía perder mi trabajo.

El jaleo volvió a la recepción al salir de la rueda de prensa y se dirigieron - ¡por fin!- hacia donde yo estaba. Se iba a celebrar un almuerzo para los jóvenes artistas y yo sería una de las encargadas en servir su mesa. Tuve que suplicar mucho y sacrificarme haciéndole la pelota al gerente durante una semana, pero todo hay que decirlo, pues valió la pena después de todo.

Todos se sentaron entorno a la mesa imperial que había sido provista con flores y la mejor vajilla del hotel. Nosotras esperábamos de pie detrás de sus asientos a que todos se hubiesen acomodado y estuvieran dispuestos para empezar a comer. El maître nos indicó con una señal que podíamos empezar a servir, pero para mi desgracia no serviría a Terry, sino a aquel soso de los ojos azules. Reprimí un gemido de disgusto y empecé a llenar su copa de vino.

En la otra punta de la mesa estaba sentado Terry al lado de Susana Marlowe quien reía alegremente de algo que le estaba contando éste al oído. ¡Dios, qué ganas de estrangular a la tipa esa!

Creo… que ya es suficiente –dijo una voz serena y muy masculina

¿Qué? – me volví sorprendida hacia la voz y vi que el rubio me miraba de manera impasible. Parpadee sin entender a qué se refería. ¿Me estaba riñendo por mis pensamientos? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que miraba a su compañero fijamente? Fruncí el ceño con desesperación.

El vino

¡Dios mío! – acababa de rebosar todo el vino por encima de la mesa y el maître me miraba con cara de asesino- ¡Cuánto lo siento! Yo… yo…

No se disculpe –suspiró-; siempre pasa lo mismo cuando él está cerca.

Dijo señalando con la mirada a Terry.

Mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar y bajé la cabeza para que no lo viera. Lo último que desearía es ser el blanco fácil de las burlas de un desconocido. Quería estar muerta y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¡¿Por qué un rayo no me fulminaba en ese instante?! Él joven siguió mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y se dirigió a mí.

¿Vas a servirme durante todo el almuerzo?

Eh… creo que sí, señor – dije sin poder reprimir un gemido

Vale

¡Y se levantó de la mesa dejando la servilleta a un lado! ¡Oh, no, no, no! Si se iba de la mesa era mi ruina y lo más seguro era que me despidieran de inmediato. No podía consentirlo y fui tras él que ya estaba a punto de salir por las puertas. Finalmente lo alcancé justo a tiempo y me puse delante para que no pudiera pasar.

¿Qué hace? –me dijo con el ceño fruncido- ¿por qué me bloquea el paso?

No se vaya, se lo ruego –le imploré.

¿Cómo dice?

Si se va me muero

¿Está loca?

Por lo que más quiera –dije entre dientes-, si se va ahora me despedirán. Por f-a-v-o-r.

Se lo tendría merecido por no atender a su trabajo. ¿Quiere apartarse, por favor?

No –menee la cabeza con energía- Haré lo que quiera, lo que sea. Necesito este empleo.

Me miró durante un escaso minuto y se cruzó de brazos. Su cara no parecía muy contenta, pero puso los ojos en blanco y se giró lentamente para volver a su asiento. ¡Sí!, lo había conseguido. Pude seguir respirando al ver que se dirigía a los servicios y luego se sentaba. El maître se acercó hasta él para ver si todo estaba bien y pude oír con horror como le preguntaba si había algún problema conmigo. Para mi sorpresa éste le respondió con una medio sonrisa que todo estaba perfectamente y que no encontraba la puerta de los servicios, pero que yo había sido muy gentil al indicársela. Aún estaba en estado de shock al comprender que había mentido por mí. Le estaba realmente agradecida y traté de no pifiarla una vez más.

El resto de la comida pasó sin incidentes y todas pudimos respirar tranquilas cuando se acabó nuestro turno por hoy. Los actores ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones para descansar antes de la premier y yo no había podido acercarme ni un milímetro a Terry. Quería gritar de la impotencia que me producía toda aquella situación y me decía que tal vez bajara para tomar el desayuno, pero eso era mucho pedir a mi mala suerte.

Recogí mis cosas en los vestidores y Annie se acercó alegremente hacia mí; pero su cara cambió al ver mi estado de ánimo y lo comprendió todo.

No has podido hablar con él, ¿verdad?

Exacto

Ya te lo dije yo

Mi cara se ensombreció y Annie se mordió el labio.

¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo esta noche? Seguro que así te diviertes y no piensas más en ese actor de pacotilla. ¡Tú vales mucho, Candy!

Gracias, pero sé que sólo tratas de animarme.

¡Oh vamos! Desde cuándo te rindes y te dejas acomplejar. Seguro que esta noche conoceremos a chicos muy guapos, más que ese Terry.

¡Está bien! Además quiero estrenar ese conjunto que compramos el otro día.

Entonces, pasaré por ti más tarde.

Muchas gracias –la abracé- No sé qué haría sin ti.

Eso digo yo. Nos vemos luego –dijo despidiéndose de mí.

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre estaba pegada al televisor de la cocina y en cuanto me vio entrar me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. ¡Oh Dios, seguro que me preguntaba por Terry! Dejó un enorme bol de helado de chocolate sobre la encimera y me plantó dos besos en la cara.

¿Cómo fue el día hoy?...

Bien –dije sin ánimos

Vaya… -se mordió el labio inferior comprendiendo mi decepción. ¡Genial!, ahora tocaría una charla autocompasiva, lo que me faltaba.- No te preocupes, ya conseguirás un autógrafo de ese actor que te gusta.

Me senté cogiendo el helado y apalancándolo para mí sola, lo iba a necesitar.

Ya, bueno… -introduje la cuchara-, al menos lo he visto de cerca.

Por supuesto, cielo –sentándose a mi lado

Sabes… tampoco era la gran cosa verlo allí rodeado de cámaras.

¿En serio?

No…-gemí-, era mejor que genial, era… era… ¡Puf, mamá! Es más guapo todavía que en el cine y no pude acercarme a él.

Bueno, mi niña, ya verás como pronto consigues su autógrafo. Dice que "quien la persigue la consigue". No desesperes, aún quedan dos días antes del estreno y está en tu hotel.

Gracias por los ánimos – le dí un beso en la mejilla- Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme. He quedado para salir con Annie esta noche.

Pero, por favor, no llegues muy tarde. Sabes que tu padre y yo nos preocupamos.

Sí, mamá –puse los ojos en blanco mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras.

Cogí una muda limpia de mi armario y me metí a duchar. Mientras el agua tibia recorría mi espalda no pude evitar pensar en el día de hoy. Aún podía ver con total claridad la sonrisa deslumbrante de Terry, sus andares elegantes y su melena rebelde por los hombros… pero qué guapo era el condenado. Sino fuera por esa Susana Marlowe… como cuchicheaban entre ellos, ¡es que me ponía enferma sólo de pensarlo y las tripas se me revolvían! Hasta casi me despiden por estar distraída mirándolos. Menos mal que aquél chico me ayudó y no le contó a mi jefe la verdad, que si no…

Apoyé mi cabeza contra los azulejos del baño. Mi mente se quedó en blanco recordando la cara de aquél joven. Hum… tenía que reconocer que era bastante guapo y tenía unos ojos preciosos, claro, sino fuera por esa expresión que tenía de hastío en la cara.

Me froté el pelo con fuerza para secarlo y me envolví en la toalla para dirigirme a mi habitación. Conecté el ordenador y puse música en el reproductor de CD's. Mientras se iniciaba el Windows me puse a rebuscar en mi armario para encontrar el modelito que había comprado con Annie la semana pasada, lo tenía metido en la bolsa de las compras aún. Lo saqué de la bolsa y lo extendí sobre la cama para admirarlo. Era un top de color violeta con imitación de piedras y unos pantalones negros de vestir preciosos. Había sido una ganga el comprarlos y estaba más feliz que antes con la perspectiva de salir aquella noche. Al menos por un rato dejaría de pensar en Terry.

Noté a mi espalda como se había terminado de cargar el ordenador y el timbre inconfundible de un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Corriendo fui a ver quién me lo había mandado. Por supuesto, era de Annie:

Hola Candy:

Te espero a las 10:30 p.m para ir a cenar algo al McDonald que está en la plaza y después podemos quedar con las chicas de la cafetería para tomar algo. Ya les he reenviado este mensaje, así que no te preocupes. Sólo que yo me llevo el coche esta vez para mayor seguridad. No te enfades conmigo pero me das miedo al volante, porque si ya eres despistada de por sí, no quiero ni imaginar ahora que está tu amor platónico en la ciudad…

Te mando besitos. Nos vemos al rato. Bye

"Conque soy un peligro al volante…"- pensé con el ceño fruncido. Eso no era verdad, es solo que a Annie no le gustaba correr. Con decir que hasta los caracoles nos adelantaban…

Bueno, no era mal plan. Así no tendría que restringirme de nada; aunque yo no bebía alcohol. Me encogí de hombros y le contesté con un breve mensaje para que supiera que lo había recibido:

"Ok, Annie. Allí estaré. Besos"

Aún quedaba una hora y media para la cita, así que me vestí tranquilamente y el resto de la hora me puse a navegar un poco por Internet. La verdad es que no había muchas cosas interesantes para ver. Algunos mensajes atrasados, siempre las mismas noticias de asesinatos, política, secuestros, crisis… ¡qué mierda de mundo! Ya estaba cansada de tanta miseria y me puse a buscar imágenes de Terry. ¡Oh, sí, esto era otra cosa!, me encantaba esa que tenía de frente, y esa de perfil… ¡Uf! ¡Ésta no la había visto antes!

Así me llevé un rato hasta que vi la cartelera de su última película. Le dí clic sobre la foto y apareció una página web hablando de la peli en cuestión. Estaba bastante completa y tenía hasta la banda sonora de fondo. Estuve indagando un rato por los diferentes links y me dirigí a la ficha de reparto. En ella se podían ver los datos de los diferentes actores con sus fotografías. La curiosidad me hizo pararme en la de William Albert Andrew. Tenía que reconocer que era un hombre muy atractivo y tenía una bonita sonrisa si se lo proponía.

A ver…- leí- Nacido en Escocia - ¡vaya, no era americano!- el 28 de Junio de 1982… Ha hecho varias series para la televisión inglesa… ta… ta… Estudió en el conservatorio… sabe tocar el piano y la guitarra a la perfección… Hum… que interesante.

Miré la foto más de cerca con el mentón apoyado sobre mi mano y me fijé en él. La verdad, no le hacía justicia, pues en persona se le veía mucho más natural; se notaba que le habían echado tres kilos de maquillaje y le habían quitado con el photoshop el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la barbilla al sonreír, con lo monísimo que estaba con él.

Me estiré en la silla y vi que el reloj ya casi marcaba la hora de irme. Sería mejor que me fuera para abajo a esperar a Annie en el salón. Apagué el ordenador y cogí mi bolso de salir. Metí en él unas cuantas pinturas, pañuelos de papel, el celular y tiritas por si me hacía una rozadura con los tacones… que sería lo más normal del mundo.

Justo a tiempo llamaban a la puerta y bajé corriendo las escaleras para encontrarme con la cara sonriente de Annie. Mi padre le había abierto y charlaba con ella en el recibidor. La saludé con la mano y le dí un beso a mi padre antes de salir con Annie.

¿Estás lista? –me preguntó

Claro, vamos.

Capítulo 2

La cena estuvo bastante animada mientras hablábamos sobre la impresión que nos dieron los chicos de "Vampiros X". Todas coincidíamos en que eran guapísimos y con estilo, incluso Annie se animó a contarnos algo sobre la rueda de prensa. De cómo Archie le había mirado durante un buen rato y hasta se sonrojó. ¡Si iba a ser normal y todo…!

¿Te gusta Archibald Cornwell y no me lo habías dicho? –le dije mientras conducía por una avenida concurrida.

¿Y para qué querías saberlo? No es que me vuelva loca por él como tú con Terry – dijo riendo- por suerte yo sé donde están los límites de mi imaginación.

Muy graciosa –hice un mohín de fastidio.

No te enfades, Candy, sólo era una broma.

Lo sé –le sonreí y volví a mirar por la ventana- Ahí tienes un hueco para aparcar.

¿Dónde?

Ya te lo has pasado

Vaya, pero más adelante veo otro.

Aparcamos y nos reunimos con las demás en el Pub de siempre. Estaba bastante bien y el ambiente no estaba nada mal para un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes con ganas de marcha. La música estaba puesta a todo volumen y se pinchaban los últimos éxitos del momento; además de que la entrada no era muy cara y por suerte no nos pedían el carnet, ya que Jess- una chica morena de 22 años- siempre nos acompañaba y no nos decían nada. A mis diecisiete años me sentía la reina del mundo por poder entrar a una discoteca de verdad mientras que los chicos de mi clase tenían que ir a salas para jóvenes.

El tiempo se me iba volando cuando bailaba y no me di cuenta de que me quedaba media hora para el toque de queda. Era lo malo de no ser mayor de edad, que tenías que volver a casa a la hora exacta o la venganza sería terrible.

Me senté con Annie a la mesa que habíamos cogido y vi que estaba con cara de preocupación. La miré con el ceño fruncido y no pude evitar la pregunta - ¿Qué pasa?-. Annie me devolvió la mirada y me dijo que tenía que irse ya porque su abuela se había puesto mal y sus padres tenían que salir, no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse con su hermano Tom.

Eso significa que nos tenemos que ir ya –dijo seriamente

¡Oh vaya! –dije con fastidio- ¿Ahora?

Me temo que sí. Tengo que llevarte a casa primero.

Esto… por qué no te vas tú. Yo puedo pedirle a alguna de las chicas que me lleve.

No, Candy, de verdad. Me quedo más tranquila si voy contigo

No digas tonterías. Tus padres te esperan. Ve

¿De verdad? –dijo preocupada

Es en serio, vete – le insistí.

Bueno, pero llámame cuando llegues a casa.

Sí – me reí – Espero que no sea nada lo de tu abuela. Descansa

Gracias y adiós. – se despidió de mí con la mano.

A los pocos minutos Jessica se acercó hasta mí para ver dónde iba Annie.

Su abuela se encontraba mal y tuvo que irse

Ah. Oye –me dijo-, ¿no te importaría llevar a las chicas a su casa?

¿Qué?

Es que acabo de conocer a un chico espectacular y…

¡Oh!, pero es que…- no me dio ni siquiera tiempo a explicarle que no llevaba el coche esa noche. ¡Qué mal rollo! Ahora tendría que pedir un taxi a esas horas de la noche.

La cabeza me daba vueltas - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- me dije a mí misma mientras salía al frío de la noche. Avancé por las calles iluminadas tenuemente por las farolas y sólo escuchaba el eco de mis tacones al pisar contra el asfalto. No se veía pasar ningún coche a esas horas y la parada más próxima de taxi estaba a 500 metros de donde yo estaba. No me quedaba más remedio que avanzar sola hasta allí. No se veía ni un alma por la calle y un terror se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo. Al pasar por delante de un oscuro y sucio callejón estrecho sentí como se me erizaba el vello de la nuca y apreté el paso. Tenía que ser una mala pasada de mi imaginación, pues sentía que alguien me seguía desde aquel punto. No quería volver la vista atrás y tragué saliva pesadamente sin dejar de caminar lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies. Pero los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y tuve que mirar, pero fue un terrible error por mi parte pues en verdad un tipo me seguía. Quería llorar y las piernas las sentía pesadas y no me respondían, ¿por qué no me fui con Annie? Sólo podía pensar en mis padres y en lo mal que se sentirían al saber que me había pasado algo horrible por inconsciente, por estar un rato más divirtiéndome…

Sin darme cuenta de por donde iba me tropecé con el único transeúnte que pasaba por allí y mi bolso cayó al suelo desparramando su contenido. De la furia y el miedo incontrolado me volví hacia él y le grité:

¡Gracias, muy amable por ayudar a recoger!

Cuando se volvió no me lo podía creer y abrí los ojos de par en par. Ante mí tenía un par de ojos celestes que me miraban con sorpresa. Se acercó hasta mí y se agachó para ayudarme a guardar mis pertenencias. Su cara se quedó a un palmo de la mía y me contempló con mirada inquisitiva. Después miró por encima de su hombro y vio al individuo que se nos acercaba lentamente. Se levantó y me ayudó a incorporarme a mí también.

Cariño, ¿te asuste? –dijo abrazándome- Te dije que me esperaras allí.

Yo… -me ruboricé

Que tontita eres.- rió entre dientes- Te tengo dicho miles de veces que no es seguro que andes sola tan tarde por estas calles.

Sí –asentí. ¡Me estaba ayudando de nuevo!

Su mano se entornó alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él para inclinar su cara y darme un suave beso en los labios. ¡No me lo podía creer! Sentía que todo me daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza, y las mejillas me iban a estallar del calor que sentía en ellas. Cerré los ojos mientras me besaba y me puse de puntillas para no terminar el contacto con sus aterciopelados labios. De mala gana me separé de él y me tomó por los hombros con su fuerte brazo. Hasta ahora no me había fijado en su complexión física pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto. El tipo había desaparecido de nuestra vista mientras nos habíamos besado y ahora caminábamos juntos por la calle en dirección a un precioso Lamborghini negro que cortaba la respiración. Me abrió la puerta para que subiera y no me lo pensé dos veces. Él se sentó en el asiento del conductor e hizo rugir el motor del coche al girar la llave en el contacto.

¿Dónde te llevo? –dijo serio volviendo a su estado natural.

¿Eh? – parpadee- ¡Ah!, mi casa está a cinco manzanas de aquí. No se preocupe. Si me pide un taxi no habrá problema.

Mejor me cercioro de que llegas a casa con vida y de una pieza.

¿Cree que no se cuidarme solita?

Me miró con una cara de burla y se rió para sus adentros.

No necesitaba su ayuda. Estaba… estaba todo controlado.

Seguro. Poco más y me clavas un tacón en la frente.

¿Yo? ¡No diga tonterías!

Tenías la cara más blanca que un fantasma y estaba claro que ese tipo no llevaba buenas intenciones esta noche. – frunció el ceño.- ¿Prefieres volver a encontrártelo?

¡No! –gemí-, la verdad es que sí que necesitaba su ayuda. Gracias.

De nada. Pero no me trates de usted, no soy tan viejo.

Claro, sólo tienes 27 años –sonreí

¡Ah, eres una de esas!

¿De esas qué? – lo miré furiosa- ¿Qué quieres decir?

De esas chicas que se pasan la vida pegadas a la pantalla del televisor o al Internet cotilleando en la vida ajena de los demás. Os encanta cualquier chisme bueno sobre si los actores salimos con aquella o cual actriz o modelo…, qué colonia usamos…, o qué número de pie tenemos. No os importa lo bien o mal que lo hagamos delante de una cámara, sino el morbo que os produce lo desconocido.

¡¿Qué?! –grité- ¡Eso no es cierto!

¡Jajaja!, ¿ah no?

¡No! – me ruboricé. ¡Diantres, me tenía calada hasta el fondo! ¿Por qué el condenado tenía que llevar tanta razón en sus palabras?

Bueno, no tengo tiempo para discutir con una chiquilla de… ¿quince años?

Diecisiete para tu información – me cruce de brazos ofendida.

Diecisiete… - se apresuró a conducir por las calles oscuras.

Paró enfrente de mi casa justo donde yo le indiqué y me retuvo un poco más antes de bajarme del coche.

Así que… no eres de esas. Pues a mí no me lo pareció cuando me serviste. Estaba claro que estabas babeando por Terry.

Eso es…

Dilo sin miedo. Lo que pasa es que sabes que llevo razón.

Puede ser… -bajé la vista avergonzada

¿Puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?

Candice, pero todos me dicen Candy.

Muy bonito nombre, Candy. Tú puedes llamarme Albert si lo deseas, claro. Supongo que nos volveremos a ver en el hotel… si no te han despedido. ¿Te han despedido?

¡No! –jadee- Gracias por echarme una mano, Albert.

De nada.- sonrió amablemente- Mejor será que entres en casa.

Sí, es tarde. Gracias de nuevo, por todo. –bajando del coche.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa con las piernas aún temblorosas como la gelatina mientras él se quedaba a la espera de que entrara. Me despedí de él con la mano y arrancó para desaparecer de mi vista. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, me dejé caer por la puerta hasta el suelo rendida por todas las emociones vividas aquella noche. Subí sin hacer ruido a mi habitación y después de ponerme el pijama y cepillarme los dientes, decidí que mejor le mandaba un mensaje al celular a Annie por si ya dormía. Aquella noche mis sueños eran protagonizados por un rubio de increíble mirada azul zafiro y suspiré al recordar la calidez de aquel beso que me diera.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era por la mañana y el sol entraba por la ventana a través de las cortinas corridas. Me tapé la cara con el brazo tratando de volver a dormir otra vez pero sabía de sobra que tenía que ir a trabajar a las doce; aunque era fin de semana. No me apetecía en absoluto salir de mi cama después del desvelo de la noche anterior, pero no me quedaba más remedio. Me destapé y fui a darme una ducha rápida para poder despejarme; me puse unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de algodón de color negro; me hice una cola y bajé al salón para desayunar. Mis padres ya estaban allí cuando yo entré y di los buenos días sin muchas ganas. Me serví una tostada con mantequilla y un vaso de zumo, pero me lo tragué igual que si estuviera comiendo tierra. No tenía apetito ninguno pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que me había portado y en la suerte que tuve al encontrarme con Albert. Miré a mis padres que eran ajenos a todo lo que me había ocurrido y me sentí fatal por mentirles, pero no podía decirles la verdad.

¿Qué tal anoche, cielo? – me dijo mi madre sonriente

Bien, como siempre – tragué el trozo de tostada que no me pasaba

¿A que hora regresaste?, no te oímos llegar –dijo mi padre

Pues… a la hora de siempre. Estaríais muy dormidos y además cerré con cuidado la puerta.

Mis padres se miraron y después me dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad -"¿Qué?" – pregunté asustada. ¡Ay Dios, seguro que me habían pillado en mi mentira! Lo más seguro era que me interrogaran hasta que "cantase" y después me matarían de la forma más cruel posible.

Es muy extraño… -dijo mi padre

¿Por qué?

No oí el motor del coche de Annie. Normalmente tiene un ronroneo muy particular que siempre nos despierta, pero esta vez…

¡Oh!, bueno… no os enteraríais por estar muy cansados.

Puede ser…

Menos mal que les dio por no hacer más preguntas aquella mañana porque se me estaban agotando las ideas. Después del escueto desayuno me monté en el coche y puse rumbo al trabajo. Allí estaba Jessica de un humor de perros, por lo que se ve el chico de anoche no era tan espectacular y la había dejado más plantada que un pino. En cuanto a Annie no se había aparecido por el trabajo y eso me preocupó, en mi hora libre la llamaría para ver qué era de su abuela. Me puse el uniforme y salí para las cocinas para ver las comandas.

Como era por la mañana no había todavía muchos pedidos y sólo estábamos unas pocas limpiando el suelo y colocando las mesas para el almuerzo. Estaba colocando las servilletas en su sitio cuando una voz masculina y aterciopelada me dio los buenos días. Me volví lentamente y ahí estaba él otra vez con su cara de modelo.

¡Hola! –dije

¿Cómo te encuentras después del susto de anoche?

Bien, gracias. Pude dormir como un bebé.

Me alegro – se paró a mirarme- ¿Te molesto?

No, supongo que no. Sólo colocaba la mesa.

Bien, pero si molesto me lo dices.

Claro – me ruborice. La verdad es que me temblaba el cuerpo como una hojita sólo de tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Me pregunto si con Terry me ocurriría lo mismo…

Albert se sentó en una mesa cercana a la que yo estaba y se puso a charlar conmigo de cosas intrascendentes como el tiempo, la música, las pelis que le gustaban… Me divertía su compañía y no era el tipo serio y amargado que creía que era, no era tan soso después de todo.

Los demás chicos del reparto empezaron a llegar de inmediato tras levantarse y se sentaron con Albert, el cuál dejó de hablarme para entablar conversación con Susana quien se había sentado a su lado. Ésta me miró y me llamó con suficiencia.

¿Puedes traerme un jugo de naranja? Pero que esté bien frío y que no tenga la pulpa de la fruta, que esté colado y sin hielo.

Sí, por supuesto, señorita Marlowe.

¡Ah! Y unos cruasanes. Tengo un hambre…

Veré qué puedo hacer

Desaparecí por la puerta de la cocina y cuando salí me quedé en estado de shock al verla acaramelada con Albert. Yo creía que estaba con Terrence Grandchester, ¡qué error más grande! No comprendía a las estrellas de Hollywood, pasaban de cama en cama como si fueran chinches.

Me sentí muy extraña al ver esa escena. Tenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no había sentido hasta ese momento y me subía un calor desde la boca del estómago que terminaba en mis mejillas. Temí haberme ruborizado y quise dar la vuelta, pero me percaté de que aún tenía la bandeja en las manos y tuve que avanzar hasta ellos a pesar de mi bochorno. El pulso casi me falla al colocar la charola frente a la joven y Albert me dedicó una mirada bajo sus espesas pestañas de color tostado. Sólo pude emitir un leve- "Con permiso"- y salí literalmente corriendo de allí. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Yo admiraba a Terry, siempre había sido el chico más maravilloso para mí, no existía otro igual en el universo. Pero desde que Albert Andrew me había besado la noche anterior no podía dejar de mirarlo, y pensar que era un chico muy atractivo y encantador. Meneé la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos. Annie tenía razón, esos chicos eran estrellas y brillaban con luz propia; en cambio yo…

Mi jornada se hizo un infierno desde que los vi juntos, pues no podía sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza. Menos mal que a la hora del almuerzo pude hablar con Annie y orientar mis pensamientos a cosas más serias como a la salud de su abuela. Por suerte no había sido nada más que una falsa alarma, y el lunes ya estaría aquí conmigo; así podría desahogarme a gusto.

Cuando mi turno terminó, recogí mis cosas y las guardé en mi mochila; me la colgué al hombro y salí por la puerta trasera de las cocinas. Mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso no me percaté de la presencia de Albert hasta que éste me habló apoyado en el maletero de mi coche. Se me cayeron las llaves al suelo de la impresión y Albert las recogió con una sonrisa amable en la cara.

Hola, ¿ya te vas?

Sí, por hoy y mañana ya terminé.

Mañana estás libre entonces, ¿verdad?

Así es –dije seriamente

Ya… -dijo agachando la mirada- Entonces supongo que no te veré más.

Supongo- me encogí de hombros- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Albert.

Lo mismo digo, Candy.

Me monté nerviosa en el coche y cerré la puerta de un golpe; me abroché el cinturón de seguridad mientras Albert me observaba con las manos en los bolsillos y los labios apretados. Di marcha atrás y entonces se acercó corriendo hasta mi ventana para hablarme antes de irme.

¿Puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche?

¿Qué? –dije desorientada

No suelo tener muchos amigos de verdad y tú me caes súper bien. Por ser la última vez que te vea me gustaría invitarte a salir, ¿qué me dices? Puedes traer a alguna amiga tuya si quieres. No voy con segundas intenciones y nada de eso. Estaremos el reparto al completo y te presentaré a Terry –dijo

¿En serio?- abriendo los ojos con incredulidad

Sí, te lo juro. No te arrepentirás.

No sé Albert…

Por favor… -me suplicó

¡Está bien! – sé que me iba a arrepentir después pero no podía negarle nada con esos ojos suplicantes.

Gracias –dándome un beso en la mejilla- Te recojo a las diez- y se alejó por las cocheras con paso rápido.

¿Qué había hecho? Le había dicho que sí, y mi corazón sufriría al verlo junto a Susana una vez más. Tenía que ser rematadamente tonta y masoquista para haberle dicho sí. No tenía más remedio que llamar a Annie y contarle toda la verdad para que me acompañara a esa cena. Por nada del mundo desearía meterme yo sola en la boca del lobo, o mejor dicho, del vampiro…

Capítulo 3

¿Qué se supone que lleva una para salir a cenar con las grandes estrellas de la película de moda? No tenía ni idea de dónde iríamos a cenar aquella noche. Albert no me había dado ninguna pista sobre el sitio, sólo que me recogería en mi casa. ¡Ups!, mis padres verían como me iba con Albert, pero por suerte Annie había aceptado a regañadientes venir conmigo de "carabina"-dijo-, para que no me metiera en más líos. Eso me tranquilizó y ya más relajada pasé el resto de la tarde con mi amiga tratando de ver qué ponernos.

No es que tuviera mucho donde escoger, la verdad, pero al final me decanté por una camisa de raso azul oscuro y unos pantalones de vestir en negros. No iba ni muy formal ni tampoco muy indiscreta. Annie llevaba un vestido de tirantas en blanco y estampado de flores precioso. ¡Qué envidia de guardarropa! Sus padres tenían bastante dinero como para no tener que trabajar en el hotel, pero ella quería valerse por sí misma, ¿quién entendía a esta chica? Desde luego, "Dios le da pañuelo a quien no tiene mocos"…

Las horas se me hicieron interminables a medida que pasaba la tarde y veía que el minutero avanzaba más lentamente de lo normal, o tal vez era mi imaginación y desesperaba por volver a ver los increíbles ojos de Albert. Su mirar era tan dulce y cálido que me hacía sentir en una nube. Annie chasqueó los dedos delante de mis narices para que volviera del mundo de los sueños y la miré con el ceño fruncido; pero qué pesada era.

¿Otra vez soñando con el caballero andante?

No

Seguro…-chasqueó la lengua- Así que ese tal Albert nos va a recoger. Le tienes que gustar mucho para venir por ti conociéndote solo de una noche.

No digas tonterías. El chico se siente solo o eso creo. No estoy muy segura de ello; pero no veo nada de malo en salir una noche con él. Total, mañana es el pre-estreno de la nueva película, yo ya vi los trailers en Internet y parece muy interesante.

Si te gustan las de vampiros…

¡Qué aguafiestas eres, Annie! ¡A todo el mundo le gustan las pelis de miedo! Te entra una cosa que te sube por aquí…

¡Jajaja!, estás loca. Pero me encantaría poder verla contigo cuando la estrenen. Así no te morirás de miedo tú sola.

Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

De nada –guiñándome un ojo

El claxon de un coche nos hizo asomarnos a la ventana a la vez y mirarnos las dos con cara de asombro. El coche de la noche anterior había sido reemplazado por un BMW M6 de color plateado esperándonos a la puerta de mi casa. No podía pensar con claridad hasta que Annie tiró de mí para apartarme de la ventana abierta. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, ¿es que no existía un coche más discreto? Todo el mundo se había asomado a las ventanas para ver el cochazo parado frente a mi casa. Me moriría de la vergüenza al tener que salir a la calle con todos esos chismosos mirando y clavándome sus miradas inquisidoras. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la calle y ver que Albert se dirigía con paso firme hasta mi puerta para saludarme. Mis padres se acercaron también a conocer al chico en cuestión y en ese momento quise morir fulminada.

Buenas tardes – dijo Albert con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

Mis padres le devolvieron el saludo, aún pasmados por el coche a sus espaldas. Albert iba guapísimo con un traje de chaqueta en negro, camisa blanca entre abierta y el pelo muy informal, como despeinado. Se notaba que se acababa de afeitar y el olor de la fragancia que despedía de su cuerpo era embriagador. Me encantaba como olía Albert esa noche, estaba arrebatador. Pero, ¿y yo qué? ¡Ay Dios!, y si iba hecha un adefesio y no quería ni mirarme en toda la noche. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para ir a cambiarme?

Estás preciosa, Candy – me dijo devolviéndome a la Tierra

¿Qué? ¡Oh, gracias!-me ruborice- Tú también estas…

¿Precioso?-Todos nos echamos a reír por el comentario

No, yo iba a decir "muy guapo", te sienta bien el traje.

Jean Paul Gaultier.

¡Ups!, te ha tenido que costar muy caro.

¡Qué va! Nos los regalan, es como una especie de publicidad.

¡Ah! O sea, a cambio de llevar sus trajes para que vean que bien quedan…

Exacto, es puro marketing. Somos como una especie de escaparate ambulante.- Otra vez la cara de hastío.

Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Annie viendo que no avanzábamos.

Creo que en el fondo agradecimos internamente la intervención de Annie. No sabía que llevara tan mal la fama de ser actor porque a mí me parecía un mundo apasionante y glamoroso, con esos coches deportivos, mansiones, fiestas, joyas… ¡Ay, lo que daría por pisar la alfombra roja por una vez en la vida! Es que algunas personas no saben valorar lo que les da la vida…

Nos dirigimos al coche y Albert como todo un caballero nos ayudó a subir en él. Estaba tapizado en cuero beige y con adornos en caoba; olía a nuevo y era súper confortable. Pero no pude evitar hacerle la pregunta de dónde había dejado el otro coche. El me miró con una media sonrisa en la cara y me contestó:

Candy, no puedo traer mi propio coche desde Escocia hasta aquí. Normalmente son las propias casas de coches las que nos prestan los modelos para conducirlos, son alquilados para tales eventos.

Claro - ¡qué estúpida!, era de suponer

A mí me gustan más los Audi pero son mis agentes los que deciden por mí. Tengo que dar una imagen de cara al público.

Comprendo.

Permanecimos callados el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a un lujoso restaurante italiano. Dentro se suponía que ya nos esperaban todos los demás y no me equivocaba. Alrededor de una mesa circular se sentaban Archibald y Alistear Conrwell, Susana Marlowe, Patricia O'Brien y Terrence Grandchester.

Todos estaban deslumbrantes con esos trajes de noche y realmente me sentí fuera de lugar al comprobar cómo iba vestida yo; por lo menos Annie no desentonaba tanto. Los chicos se giraron para ver llegar a Albert flanqueado por nosotras e hizo las presentaciones.

Chicos, os presento a dos buenas amigas, ella es Annie Britter y ésta es Candice White. Espero que se sepan comportar como caballeros con estas señoritas.

¡Claro, Albert!- dijo Alistear muy animado- Podéis llamarme Stear. Pero sentaos y poneros cómodas.

Gracias –dijimos al unísono mientras tomábamos asiento entre Stear y Albert.

Yo soy Archibald –dirigiéndose a Annie-, pero me dicen Archie

Encantada.

Y yo soy Patty –dijo mirándome y dedicándome una sonrisa amistosa.

Podéis llamarme Candy, todo el mundo lo hace.

Creo que me resultas familiar… -dijo Susana- ¡Ah sí!, eres la camarera del restaurante donde nos alojamos, ¿verdad? Ya decía que me sonaba tu cara. Es que tengo tan buena memoria para las caras…

Sí, ya lo veo…

No le hagas caso Candy –dijo Terry-, ella siempre es así con todo el mundo. Tiene un humor algo sarcástico.

Que te encanta, ¿verdad?-dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

¿Y si pedimos? –dijo Albert tomando la carta

Yo tomé la mía y no entendí nada, ¡estaba en italiano! ¿Qué era "Fegtelli di Maiale alla Toscana"? Me acerqué un poco al oído de Annie a preguntarle qué demonios era eso. Ésta me contesto que era un plato de dados de hígado de cerdo, aliñados con ajo, salvia, hinojo y rebozados con pan rallado, ensartado en brochetas y alternado con pan frito y hojas de laurel. Le miré con cara de asco infinito, ¡hígado!, mejor pedía otra cosa.

¿Qué es esto del "Ossobuco"? –le susurré.

Es lo más típico de Italia. Es una rodaja de jarrete de ternera con su médula, braseada con vino blanco y tomate, y se sirve con guisantes o arroz de guarnición.

Hum… creo que la carne me gusta más. Pediré el Ossobuco.

Perfecto –dijo Albert entregando las cartas al camarero.

Tengo que reconocer que la comida fue deliciosa; aunque me sentí un poco glotona al ver los platos escuetos de pasta que se habían pedido las actrices. Supongo que tenían que guardar la línea, pero ya que se sale deberían disfrutar más de la vida, ¿no?

Después salimos a tomar unas copas a un club muy selecto de la ciudad y nos trataron como si fuésemos parte del equipo. Subimos con ellos hasta un reservado VIP donde pudimos ver a toda la gente bailando y charlando animadamente. Nos acomodamos en unos sofás de piel blancos y nos trajeron bebidas variadas y cosas para picar. Era la mar de divertido estar allí con ellos. Por ejemplo, Patty había nacido unos pueblos más allá de donde yo vivía y hasta en una ocasión estuvo viviendo un tiempo por mi mismo barrio, ¡y yo sin saberlo! También Stear y Archie eran muy amables con nosotras y nos sacaron a bailar enseguida. Los dos hermanos no se parecían físicamente pero sí en el carácter tan jovial que ambos compartían. Terry se acercó a hablar conmigo un par de veces y era bastante educado, pero estaba más atento a las camareras de piernas exuberantes. Y Susana no perdía el tiempo con Albert, no lo dejaba ni un minuto a solas. Era como si temiera que se lo fueran a quitar. Era ridículo pensar que alguien podría rechazar a la actriz del momento, y más con su físico para fijarse en… mí, por ejemplo.

Volví a sentir ese nudo en el pecho que me oprimía al darme cuenta al fin de que él y yo pertenecíamos a mundos muy diferentes. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo yo allí? ¿Acaso esperaba ser una de ellos? Apenas habíamos cruzado dos palabras aquella noche Albert y yo, y no tenía perspectiva de que fuera a cambiar la situación. Era obvio que ya tenía a alguien y yo sólo era la novedad, una mera distracción para una vida aburrida y hastiada por la fama. Me hizo sentir horrible ese pensamiento y quise irme enseguida de allí. Corrí a los servicios al sentir como los ojos me ardían por las lágrimas inminentes y Annie me siguió.

Candy, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No, deseo irme a casa.

Es por Albert, ¿no es cierto?

No, él ha sido muy amable al invitarnos a salir. Es sólo que…

Te sientes fuera de lugar

Exacto

Pediré un taxi para las dos

Annie, no hace falta. No quiero estropear…

¡¿Qué?! Estropearme qué, Candy. Escúchame, no estoy aquí para conocer a ninguna de esas personas, sólo te estoy acompañando. Si no te encuentras bien nos vamos y no se hable más.

Gracias –dije abrazándome con fuerza a ella para desahogarme.

Daba gracias a Dios por tener una buena amiga como Annie. Ella siempre era tan comprensiva conmigo que apenas tenía que contarle mis problemas para saber como yo me sentía. Se había encargado de inmediato en llamar a un taxi para que nos esperase en la puerta y no tener que molestar a Albert que, por cierto, era a la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos. No era capaz de despedirme de él sin llorar y eso lo hacía todavía más trágico. Haber compartido con él estos dos días y sobre todo aquel beso, me habían dejado fuera de la realidad y ahora había caído de golpe de mi nube.

Annie fue quien se encargó de despedirse de los demás diciendo que yo no me encontraba bien y que quería volver a casa, que seguramente fue algo que comí pero que no debían preocuparse. Todos lo aceptaron así y no hicieron más preguntas, ni siquiera Albert según Annie.

Yo esperaba fuera a que llegase nuestro coche cuando sentí que me giraban de golpe para encontrarme con la cara seria de Albert. Éste abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar de golpe y se disculpó con Annie ya que quería hablar un minuto conmigo. Yo la miré desesperada pero ella asintió y tuve que ir con él hasta una esquina apartada del resto.

Annie dijo que no te encontrabas bien, ¿te duele algo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te hubiera llevado enseguida a tu casa y no tendríais que iros en un taxi.

No quería interrumpirte la fiesta –dije sin mirarlo-, parecía que te lo pasabas muy bien con tu novia.

¿Qué? ¿Mi qué? –dijo con los puños apretados- No sé de qué me estás hablando Candy. ¿Quién dice que lo esté pasando bien estando a tres metros lejos de mí y bailando con Stear? ¡Me has estado evitando toda la noche! Te miraba pero estabas pendiente de cada movimiento de Susana. ¡¿Y qué es eso de mi novia?!

Entonces tú y Susana no…

¿Susana y yo? –lanzó una carcajada- Candy, deberías ponerte gafas. No puedo soportar a Susana Marlowe y lo digo de verdad. Se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de "mi pareja" en la película y no para de acosarme. Intenta aparentar que estamos liados y sé muy bien el porqué. Le da morbo a la prensa rosa y publicidad a su carrera; pero en verdad está loca por Terry.

¿Y quieres que te crea sin conocerte? ¿Cómo sé que no actúas conmigo? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Porque te quiero-dijo dejándome sin aliento-. Tengo que confesarte que me aproveché de la situación anoche para besarte. Sabía de sobra que aquel tipo había captado el mensaje, pero aun así quise hacerlo desde que te vi en la recepción del hotel. Cuando te vi sirviendo en las mesas no me podía creer la suerte que tuve, pero claro, como siempre Terry era el centro de atención. Sin embargo, cuando nos encontramos a solas por la calle, estabas tan indefensa y asustada que no tuve el valor para dejarte abandonada aunque me había dolido lo del almuerzo, y entonces me aproveché para tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte. No creas que voy por ahí besando a las mujeres por que sí.

Yo…-me ruboricé-, no sé qué decir, yo… ¡hum!

Pero no pude terminar la frase, pues sus labios tomaban los míos con infinita dulzura y trataba de abrir mi boca para explorarla mejor con su lengua. No pude evitar agarrarlo de las solapas de la chaqueta para apretarme más contra él y Albert me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos para no dejarme ir. Fue un beso magnífico y ambos nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos sin cesar como queriendo no terminar nunca aquel encuentro.

Suspiré pesadamente y él me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de hablarme:

Candy, mañana es el último día que estoy en la ciudad porque es la premier como sabes.

Sí –dije más tranquila mirándole a los ojos.

Me gustaría que asistieras conmigo.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te ha afectado al cerebro los espaguetis?!

¡Jajaja!, no, lo digo muy en serio. Quiero que vengas de acompañante conmigo, puedo llevar a quien yo quiera. Necesito que vengas tú.

Pero… pero ¡yo no tengo nada que ponerme para un acto así!

No es problema, ¿has visto la película "Pretty Woman"?

Sí…-alcé una ceja

Pues creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien de tiendas los cuatro.

¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que los cuatro?

¡Claro!, Annie, Archie, tú y yo – dándome otro beso en los labios para evitar que hablase.

Final

No podía creerme aún que Albert me hubiera invitado al pre-estreno, ¡tenía que estar soñando! Todavía recuerdo la cara de alucine que tenía puesta cuando Annie me preguntó de qué habíamos hablado. Cuando le conté todo sonrió como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo –"¿Me he perdido algo?"-, le pregunté con los brazos cruzados en el pecho; pero ella se encogió de hombros y se subió al taxi que nos esperaba. Durante el camino tuve que interrogarla hasta sacarle qué había estado hablando con Archie durante toda la noche, pues no se había separado ni un minuto de ella. Al final tuvo que contarme todo con detalles y le sonsaqué que Archie ya le había invitado, pero que si no me hubiese arreglado con Albert tendría que haberlo rechazado. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta y entrechocaron mis dientes al cerrarla de golpe. No sabía qué decir porque yo no sé si hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso por una amiga.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa subimos a mi habitación en silencio pues ya era muy tarde y nos cambiamos. Tumbadas sobre las camas y con el pijama puesto, empezamos a contarnos todo lo que sentíamos por los chicos que mañana nos esperaban. No me podía dormir de los nervios y creo que Annie tampoco porque nos llevamos un buen rato charlando y comiendo chocolate a oscuras para que mis padres no se dieran cuenta. La impresión que se llevarían al contárselo, es que no se lo iban a creer; era yo y aún dudaba de que fuera real…

El amanecer nos pilló de sorpresa a las dos que estábamos muertas de cansancio tras las horas de no poder dormir, y ahora que habíamos cogido el sueño, la luz del sol entraba incordiante por la ventana de mi cuarto. Nos desperezamos de mala gana refunfuñando y enrollándonos en las mantas que estaban en un total desorden para mirarnos soñolientas la una a la otra.

Buenos días –dije emitiendo un bostezo

Hola –dijo Annie con los ojos entrecerrados- Creo que deberíamos intentar levantarnos y estar algo más presentables para cuando los chicos vengan a por nosotras, ¿no te parece?

Tienes razón

¿A qué hora vendrán?

Fruncí el ceño

Albert me dijo que sobre las doce del mediodía

Pues son las once y media, así que tenemos que volar para que no se nos haga tarde.

Me incorporé de un salto y Annie me imitó. ¡Las once y media!, y yo tenía que ducharme aún, escoger algo para verme presentable, ordenar mi cuarto y tratar de que me entrase algo en el estómago… no me iba a dar tiempo de nada. Annie cogió su bolsa de aseo y se metió a duchar primero, mientras yo trataba de ordenar el caos reinante en mi habitación. Fue súper rápida y a los cinco minutos ya estaba fuera. Yo también me di prisa en mi aseo y me puse lo primero que pillé en el armario. Cogí unos vaqueros y una sudadera en rosa y blanca que siempre me había gustado mucho. Siempre la usaba para las ocasiones especiales y esta lo era sin duda. Al final los chicos no se presentaron hasta pasadas las doce y media porque tuvieron una charla para el acto de esta noche; pero luego nos fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario para nuestro arreglo.

Tanto Annie como yo estábamos entusiasmadas por poder probarnos vestidos de fiesta que costaban un ojo de la cara. Las dependientas se desvivían por atendernos y me sentí como si fuera una modelo o una actriz importante. ¡Era algo genial! Yo había escogido un vestido largo de noche en color rojo vino, con tirantas de terciopelo negro y de escote en V, la espalda estaba al aire hasta la cintura y la falda caía suavemente en pliegues hasta el suelo. Annie por su parte buscó un diseño algo más discreto. Era un precioso vestido de Tul en color rosa pálido, con cristales de swarovski en el corpiño de seda y un bonito chal a juego. Después de comprar los vestidos, fuimos a un salón de belleza donde nos arreglaron el pelo y nos hicieron la manicura. Al final del día estábamos rendidas de tantas compras y de probarnos tantos adornos y zapatos; pero conseguimos sobrevivir para la noche.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos para el estreno del film sentía que las rodillas me chocaban entre ellas de los nervios. Estábamos a la espera de ser recogidas y deambulaba por el salón de mi casa de un lado a otro mientras que Annie no dejaba de mirar a la nada como si estuviese en estado catatónico.

El timbre sonó y ambas dimos un respingo en el sitio. Tomé aire para retenerlo en mis pulmones y cuando mis padres abrieron la puerta no me podía creer la aparición divina que se presentaba ante mis ojos. Albert estaba deslumbrante enfundado en un esmoquin negro, zapatos relucientes y una sonrisa cautivadora en los labios. El mundo se me fue de la vista y sólo pude enfocarlo hacia él, no había nada más que nosotros. Me miraba con una mirada de admiración y orgullo, y no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta la raíz del pelo. Un carraspeo me sacó de mi ensoñación, era mi padre, que me miraba divertido y un poco disgustado por que su niña se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Será mejor que se den prisa o no llegarán- dijo

Sí, pero antes cariño, quiero hacerles una foto a todos juntos. ¡Están increíbles!

Gracias, señora White –dijo Archie que era susceptible a los halagos.

Después de hacernos la foto nos despedimos de mis padres y subimos a una inmensa limusina de color blanca, y pusimos rumbo al teatro municipal de la ciudad. Mientras iba en el coche no podía evitar retorcer las manos y Albert se dio cuenta. Me las tomó entre las suyas y me habló al oído:

Tranquilízate, Candy.

Sí-asentí mecánicamente

Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarte de mi brazo al bajar y sonreír al público. La prensa estará delante y querrán tomarnos fotos. Piensa que es tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo

Estás preciosa -dándome un beso en la sien- No me arrepiento de tenerte a mi lado esta noche. Los vas a deslumbrar.

Le sonreí a pesar de las dudas por sus palabras.

Cuando llegamos los gritos de las miles de fans restallaron en mis oídos y me asusté un poco, pero la sonrisa de Albert al ofrecerme su mano para salir me dio valor y una nube de flashes me cegaron por un instante. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la fama fuera así. Toda esa gente desconocida gritando tu nombre, o mejor dicho, el de Albert… Tenía que sentirse apabullado por aquel mar de hormonas incontroladas de las miles de jovencitas que se agolpaban a las puertas del teatro para unos escasos minutos sobre la alfombra. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo difícil que debía ser para él toda esa situación. Sonreí como me dijo, pero aun así no tenía ganas, y no quería decepcionar a Albert.

La prueba de fuego la pasé y pudimos sentarnos tranquilamente en nuestros asientos para ver la proyección. Albert se acercó hasta mi oído para susurrarme lo bien que lo había hecho; aunque yo creo que lo decía por animarme porque sentía la boca tensa al sonreír. Después de unos minutos de presentación del film y el reconocimiento al director, empezó la película. ¡Qué extraño era ver a uno de los protagonistas a tu lado mientras lo veías en la pantalla! Albert hacía de "malo", pero un malo muy sexy… y su mirada me cautivaba. La verdad es que era un gran actor y había que reconocerle el mérito. Lo único malo es que no pude comprar palomitas y una Coca-Cola enorme como acostumbraba- ¡lástima!-, pero la película estuvo genial y al final todos nos pusimos en pie para aplaudir al equipo.

Después dieron una fiesta y lo pasamos muy bien bailando y comiendo canapés. Fue una noche mágica pero como en el cuento de la Cenicienta, tenía que acabar. Ya era bastante tarde y además estaba cansada por lo que le pedí a Albert que me llevara a mi casa. Mientras íbamos de camino no pude hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pues sabía que tendría que despedirme de él en cuanto llegáramos. Cuando paró se me encogió el corazón y lo miré con las lágrimas saltadas en los ojos.

Creo que aquí se termina todo-dije

No tiene porqué ser así si tú no quieres.

¿Ah no? – gemí

Podemos seguir en contacto

Seguro que encontrarás otra chica en la próxima ciudad…

Albert se reclinó hacia atrás y puso la nuca en el reposacabezas, cerró los ojos y no dijo nada durante varios minutos.

No te puedo convencer de lo contrario, ¿verdad?

No

Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar.

Candy, nunca había conocido otra chica como tú. Sé que no me crees porque ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo, sólo nos conocemos de dos días pero como dijo Pascal: -"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende"-. Candy, yo te quiero porque eres una chica guapa e inteligente; eres sincera y cariñosa. De verdad que me gustas mucho pero siento que esto nos sobrepasa y no quiero angustiarte. Tienes diecisiete años y una vida por delante. Ojala pudiera decirte que te vinieras conmigo a Francia, pero lo mejor es que hablemos por teléfono o mantengamos el contacto por Internet, porque lo realmente importante ahora es tu futuro.

Yo quisiera un futuro a tu lado, con eso me basta.

No, Candy.-dijo- Hazme caso y si sabes esperar como yo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás después. Podremos estar juntos si es esta la vida que deseas.

Yo… no sé qué decir. Es muy confuso todo esto pero… ¡Te haré caso! y me conformaré con hablar contigo cuando pueda.

Gracias, eso me tranquiliza.

Nos abrazamos y nos besamos dentro del coche un buen rato pero al final tuvo que partir de mi lado y sentí que algo se partía en dos dentro de mí. No pude contener más las lágrimas al llegar a mi habitación y, aún vestida, me dormí con las mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar.

A la mañana siguiente supe que ese día ya no me lo encontraría más y que su vuelo había salido muy temprano para Francia. Tendrían que promocionar la película en Europa y me entristecía pensar en él. Aunque tuviera su número de teléfono y su dirección de e-mail no era lo mismo que sentirlo a él. Ya no podría abrazarle ni besarle. Me sentía hueca por dentro como si me hubiese arrancado el corazón del pecho.

Suspiré y me vestí para ir a clase. Ese día no pude atender normalmente a las explicaciones del profesor y me llevé más de un regaño por estar en otra parte. Después de la hora del almuerzo fue mucho peor. Las noticias vuelan rápido y la gente cuchicheaba por los pasillos y me miraban con suspicacia, no entendía qué pasaba conmigo, ¿es que tenía monos en la cara o qué? Cuando entré en el aula los chicos empezaron a silbarme y las chicas me cercaron en un círculo.

¿Es verdad, Candy?

¿Qué?-dije sin comprender

¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con un tío tan buenazo?

¡Y nada menos que una estrella de Hollywood!

Pero cómo…

¡Mira las revistas! ¡¿Cómo besa?! ¡Seguro que tiene que besar de maravilla! –todas se rieron histéricas mientras yo sostenía con manos temblorosas la revista para jóvenes que me habían entregado.

A toda página y a color estábamos Albert y yo besándonos en la esquina de la discoteca de la noche anterior al estreno. Seguramente uno de esos paparazzi o como se llamen nos tomaría la foto sin darnos cuenta. ¡Era horrible como todo el mundo se acercaba a chismosear! ¡Yo quería morirme de la vergüenza que estaba pasando! ¡Pero si sólo fueron un par de besos! ¡No éramos realmente nada, sólo amigos! Todo en mi cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía las mejillas arder del bochorno. Quería escapar de allí cuanto antes.

Pero las cosas no fueron mejores para mí, porque después de aparecer con Albert como su acompañante, los días que le siguieron a ese fueron una locura. No podía dar dos pasos sin que un periodista se me acercara a preguntar si había vuelto a verlo, qué éramos, cómo nos conocimos… Yo no podía responderle y tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Quería mi vida anterior cuando no había conocido a Albert, pues mi intimidad se redujo a la mitad. Sólo me consolaba el hecho de que Albert no se había olvidado de mí y todas las mañanas podía hablar con él unas pocas horas en el Messenger. Incluso una vez me llamó al teléfono y los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas de emoción al volver a escuchar su voz. Era en esos momentos donde me decía que debía resistir la presión si quería estar con él, pues ahora comprendí lo que me dijo con sus palabras aquella noche.

Pasó un año, por fin iba a ser mi cumpleaños y sería mayor de edad, terminaría ese año el instituto y me graduaría. Todo era fantástico, excepto que él no había vuelto a verme a pesar de seguir en contacto. Siempre ponía la excusa de que tenía demasiado trabajo e iba perdiendo las esperanzas de que regresara por mí. Miraba las noticias día y noche por si se lo había visto con alguna otra chica, pero sólo hablaban de sus proyectos y de lo feliz que se sentía al rodar ésta escena o aquella…

Apagué el monitor de mi ordenador y me estiré con pereza. No tenía muchas ganas de celebrar mis dieciocho, pero Annie dijo que quería que nos divirtiéramos porque no todos los días se cumplía la mayoría de edad. Estábamos de acuerdo en eso y acepté aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Quería que lo celebrásemos en mi casa, en familia y me pareció un estupendo plan.

Me vestí con un vestido de tirantas en color verde jade y bajé por las escaleras. Me sentí como si tuviera cinco años. Mis padres habían colgado globos por todo el salón y llenado la mesa con patatas fritas y refrescos… me reí ante la visión de aquella fiesta improvisada y traté de disfrutarla. Annie se acercó hasta mí sonriente con una cajita de regalo en la mano. La miré con una ceja alzada al ver lo pequeña que era, pero le di las gracias igualmente y lo abrí. Tenía que estar de broma, pues dentro sólo había un silbato plateado.

Esto… gracias- dije sonriendo

¡Tócalo!

Ya vale de bromitas, por favor.

¡Tú tócalo!- me insistió Annie y lo hice.

Un coro de voces salió de la cocina cantándome el cumpleaños feliz con una tarta en las manos, pero no sólo estaban mis padres y Annie, sino también ¡Albert! No pude evitar salir corriendo a sus brazos y abrazarme a él gritando, lo que provocó la risa en todos los presentes, pero yo estaba feliz por tenerlo conmigo después de tantas dudas y tristezas. Se convirtió en el día más feliz de mi vida, y cuando la fiesta acabó pudimos hablar a solas en mi habitación por primera vez. Nos sentamos en la cama y nos miramos por largo rato.

Estás más guapa desde la última vez que te vi –me dijo con dulzura

Y tú más bronceado

Candy, ahora que ya eres adulta me gustaría que saliéramos más en serio. Tus padres están de acuerdo y tú…

Estoy de acuerdo… a regañadientes- mentí, estaba como loca.

Aún no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo con un brillo en los ojos- Tengo algo para ti.

¿Qué será?...

Cierra los ojos- yo los cerré de inmediato y sentí que me ponía algo en las manos.- Ábrelos.

Cuando los abrí no comprendía nada

¿Qué…?

Es un billete de avión para pasar las vacaciones conmigo en Vancouver

¡¿En Canadá?!

Sí, allí están rodando una nueva película y quiero estar cerca de ti. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Vendrás?

¡Por supuesto que iré! -Nos volvimos a besar y consolidamos nuestra relación hasta límites insospechados.

Dos años más tarde sorprendíamos a todos con una boda en las islas Hawai en una bella puesta de sol en la playa. Fue algo maravilloso, no sólo por el paisaje exótico y hermoso que nos rodeaba, sino porque al fin había encontrado al hombre de mis sueños.

Fin

Albertmanía GF 2009

Esther (Rinoa)


End file.
